


The Bet

by missconduct



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missconduct/pseuds/missconduct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude has control for the night. What is he going to do with Danny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

He has no idea what kind of effect he has on Claude. He’ll probably never understand how hunger and lust run rampant in his system at the sheer sight of Danny strapped to the headboard of the master bed, laid out for him like a dessert platter.

Tonight, they’re gonna play by his rules. He earned that right.

“Claude,” whined Danny. “Are you gonna keep me tied up like this all night?”

A chuckle passes through his lips as he stepped forward to kneel between Danny’s bare, spread legs. He nudged them a little wider to make himself at home between them.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to disappoint. When have I ever?” Claude presses a finger on Danny’s lips at his quizzical expression. “Rhetorical question, you don’t need to answer that.”

Danny nods before sucking the finger into his mouth, humming in contentment.

“So eager and so soon,” Claude pushed a second finger into the wet heat of Danny’s mouth. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here, Danny.”

The older man released his fingers with a wet “pop” sound. “Claude, please, you’ve kept me waiting here for over fifteen minutes already.”

“Nuh uh. None of that. ‘Good things comes to those who wait,’ they say.”

Danny huffed and fell back against the headboard. Brown eyes already dark with want peered at him through a curtain of raven hair, mussed up from their previous kissing.

“So damn hot. I could look at you all day,” Claude said with an evil grin. He kisses Danny before he could reply back, pushing his tongue past his lips. It’s a sloppy kiss with no finesse but it does its job. Danny softly moans as Claude continues to ravish his mouth but Claude want to get more sounds out of this refined man.

Claude pulls away to kiss the skin around Danny’s collarbone. A quiet gasp is heard as Claude nips and sucks at the tender flesh. He makes his way down to trail his tongue on Danny’s sternum and upper belly.

He finally places his hands on Danny’s thighs, already shaking with excitement with what’s to come. Claude eyes Danny’s sharp hipbones and sucks a red mark right below the left one.

Danny lets out a startled gasp and bucks up against Claude when he moves over to mark the other one. His prick bumps against Claude’s stubbled jaw, earning a slight hiss when the sensitive skin of the head smears a trail of precome on it.

“Aw, Danny, you’re so hard. You’re already so wet for me,” Claude chides. “We should do something about that, shouldn’t we?” He grasps the base of Danny’s cock before mouthing at the underside. Danny makes breathless noises as Claude slowly makes his way to the tip.

“Ah,” Danny pants. His spine undulates when Claude laves the flat of his tongue around the blushing crown. “Oh, oh god, Claude. Please. I need-”

“What do you need, Danny?”

“I need your mouth,” he pleads, all traces of his playfulness from earlier are gone. “S’il te plaÎt, Claude.”

Claude is feeling generous tonight so he sucks the head between his lips. He tongues at the leaking slit, making Danny all but curse in sheer ecstasy. He wraps his hands at Danny’s slim waist, holding him down as he brings more of Danny’s cock into his mouth. Bitten off moans and _Claude_ ’s are heard above the ginger’s head when Danny begins to squirm under his hold.

The younger man lets go of the now slick member with a lewd slurp. Precome and spit ease the way when Claude runs one of his hands down and up and down, tightening his grip on the upstroke and little twists of his wrist here and there.

“Fuck, C-claude, please,” Danny begged. “Stop teasing a…and fuck me.”

Claude lightly stuck his fingernail into Danny’s slit, making him cry out with a sharp buck. “Damn greedy, aren’t you?” He moved his hand down to knead into Danny’s balls, bringing out another loud moan from the other man. “Alright, if that’s what you want but remember.” Claude tapped at Danny’s sac three times. “I’m the one in charge.”

“Claude.” Danny threw his head back onto his pillows. “I’m gonna get you back for this.”

“Hmm maybe.” He stood up to grab the lube from the dresser. “But I’m not the one tied down, am I?” He leaned into to lick into Danny’s mouth, getting both men groan. He pulled back to pinch Danny’s nipple. “ _Putain_.”

“Shit!” Danny tried to move away from Claude. “I am not a whore and stop. You know I hate that.”

“Yes, you are. You’re my whore. Don’t make me punish you for disagreeing.” To prove his point, he pinched both nipples at once.

“Fuck! Okay! I’m your whore, now fuck me.” Claude ignored him by leaning to lick by his ear. “ _Connard_.”

“Asshole I am but that doesn’t change anything, monsieur.”

Before Danny could retort, Claude went back to kneel between Danny’s legs once more. He opened the bottle and slicked up to three fingers and placed the bottle onto the bed. With his dry hand, Claude began stroking Danny’s still slightly wet dick. His other hand ventured down and rubbed at his perineum.

“How do you want it, hm?” He pushed his thumb to press at Danny’s prostate from the outside. “Slow or fast?” His pointer finger now circled at Danny’s pucker, feeling the muscle quiver from the lithe touches.

“God, I don’t care, just do it.” Danny said in exasperation.

Claude slowly moved in and out with one finger, allowing the rim to relax at the intrusion. It didn’t take long before he could slide another digit in. He ran his fingers over the silken walls, coaxing them to stretch out and he eventually found that spot that had Danny keening.

As if on cue, Danny fucking mewled when Claude ran the pads of his fingers over the raised bump.

“Again, fucking Christ, do it again,” the older man begged.

“Only because I love hearing you make those sounds,” Claude goaded as he complied.

Danny’s entire body was shaking as Claude drew circles around his prostate. Claude watched how every time he rubbed that spot, Danny’s cock spit out several beads of precome as it lay flat against his belly.

“God damn, look at you,” Claude breathed out. “Taking my fingers like a greedy little bastard and leaking all over your stomach. Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?”

Danny keened as Claude pressed into his prostate again. “Nngh, Claude!” He tried to push down onto the ginger’s hand but wouldn’t allow that. He slipped his fingers out and swatted at his swollen hole.

“We’re doing this my way or you’re going to sit here for the rest of the night, got it?”

A high whine seeped from Danny’s throat. “But-”

“I said no. Are you gonna be a good boy or am I going to have to punish you more?” Claude teasingly stroked Danny’s inner thigh, knowing that his touch isn’t what he’s aching for.

“Claude,” the older man groaned. “I wanna come.” He yelped in surprise when Claude smacked him again.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” he repeated.

“Y-yes. I’ll be good. God, please. I’ll be a good boy.”

A devilish grin lifted Claude’s lips and he ran the pad of his thumb over Danny’s red pucker.

“Good. Now where were we?”

He pushed two fingers back into the tight heat, quickly getting him ready for a third. In no time, Danny was writhing on the bed, moaning blasphemies and arms straining to move closer to Claude. He let out a high whine when Claude pulled out to slick up his own flushed prick.

Claude thrusted in with one long, slow push, grabbing onto Danny’s hips. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he finally bottomed out.

“Fuck, Danny, gotta move.”

“Yes, _s’il te pla_ _Ît_.”

He started off with a brisk pace, knowing what they both are craving. Claude grasped Danny’s cock and tried stroking him in time with his thrusts. He knew when he hit the jackpot when Danny shuddered as Claude’s dick grazed his prostate.

“Fuck, Danny, you’re so hot. Can’t even stand it sometimes.”

Danny couldn’t even reply back with words, just with obscene groans, _oh_ ’s, and _Claude_ ’s.

His pace sped up as the filthy sounds of skin on skin mingled with the moans from the men and creaks from the bed. Claude pounded into Danny that even the headboard hit the wall with every other thrust.

 “God! Claude! P-please, I need to co-ome! I’m gonna-”

“Not yet,” Claude said smoothly. He wasn’t there just yet so he reached down to tug down on Danny’s balls so he wouldn’t come.

Danny yelled in frustration and bucked his hips to knock his hand off. Unfortunately, he also knocked Claude out with a loud squelch.

Instead of sliding back in, Claude stuck three fingers into Danny’s loosened sphincter and ran his thumb over his perineum like he did earlier. He quickly found that spongy mass and pressed into it as he milked it from the outside.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck! Harder! Yes-ss. Claude please!”

Claude quickly started pumping himself as he repeatedly massaged Danny’s prostate.

“Shit, Danny, not gonna last.” His hands were erratic and his control in his movements was faltering.

“Claude! Gotta come, _mon dieu_.”

With one last prod at his spot, Danny clenched down as he came hard. His back arched completely off the bed as his cock spurted several white strands across his chest and stomach. The sound of his shattered moan pushed Claude over the edge as he spilled across the sheets below him. At the last second, he managed to slip his fingers out move to the side as he collapsed to immerse himself in the afterglow.

Once he got his breathing under control, Claude reached up to undo Danny’s restraints and used a sheet to wipe themselves off since he was too tired to get up to get a towel.

Danny purred in satisfaction as Claude turn off the bedside lamp and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Right before his mind went blank with sleep, Danny whispered into his ear, “You better watch out when I win the next bet.”


End file.
